Matilda and Ric
by lei-mwa
Summary: Little snippets I wrote about Mattie and Ric... They're the best couple! If you agree, read my fics, I'll be updating regularly
1. Detention

Me and Ric sat in detention, Brad watching over us like eagles.

"One word to eachother and beware." he warned.

We had been skipped class to go to the school oval and we'd been caught kissing...

I glanced over to see if Brad's eyes were on his newspaper, and flicked my eyes across the room to meet up with Ric's loving gaze. My lips stretched into a tiny smile, teasing him by not giving him a full grin. He rolled his eyes and drew a heart in the air with his finger.

I blew him a kiss but still didn't smile. This was a game I often played with Ric when other people were around. It was just a sign of our love. Also I enjoyed teasing him, because I knew one of his favourite things about me was my smile.

"Smile, Mattie." he mouthed at me across the room.

I made sure Brad was still reading, and poked my tongue out childishly at Ric. His deep blue eyes twinkled and I felt a familar surge of love through my body. When Lucas and I had dated, we kissed and stuff but it wasn't love. I didn't feel electrifyed when he looked at me. My head didn't spin when he smiled at me. Ric gave me an encouraging smile, silently begging me to give him one back. I raised my eyebrows and although I didn't want it to, my mouth stretched a little further. He smirked. Before I knew it, I couldn't control the urge. I just couldn't resist the gorgeous boy sitting a few desks away. Forgetting about Brad, about consequences, I flung myself into Ric's arms. He didn't seem to care about Brad either, because we were soon caught in a passionate kiss. You know, I wasn't thinking straight then, and I probably wouldn'tve don't it if I could go back in time. But something weird happened. Brad saw it, alright. But we didn't have to stay longer in detention. Actually, I think the love was contagious. He didn't even make us stay longer in detention! He just tutted and said, "Guys, guys, this is school." Me and Ric were ready for a few weeks detention at _least _but we were so surprised when he let us go without even yelling or anything! That's a story me and Ric will definitely tell our kids. If (or as I like to say,) _when _we have our kids:)

Mattie


	2. Diner

I put my arms around the bare torso of my boyfriend Ric Dalby. He pressed his lips against mine and I pulled away and made a face. "You taste like salt. You've been surfing, eh?" I teased.

"You're a psychic." he joked, reaching for my newly manicured hand. One of the things I adore about Ric is that he always notices girly stuff like a new dress or haircut.

"Will your beautiful hand be offended if my lower-class mit holds it?" he asked sarcastically. I grabbed his hand and pretended to study it. I ran my fingers over his bitten nails.

"You're a disgrace, Dalby." I giggled. I threw my arms around his neck in a cozy hug. I love spending time with him, I only spend about three quarters of my time with him! Anyway me and Ric were on lunch break and we hanging out at the beach.

"We've got about half an hour, want to hang out at the diner?" Ric dried himself off with his towel and pulled his school shorts over his swimmers. I picked up his shirt and helped him put it on, then did up the buttons while I gave him a quick kiss.

He smiled. We walked up the beach heading for the diner and our hands automatically stretched out to grab eachother's like magnets. When we got to the diner we sat next to eachother in a booth. Our bodies were touching and I got a familiar feeling like my heart had exploded. I edged closer to him so I could rest my head on his shoulder.

"If I was immature enough to use the phrase 'get a room' you could bet that's what would be coming out of my mouth right now." Me and Ric glanced up to see the smirking face of Belle Taylor.

"You are so annoying, Belle. I have no idea why I ever dated you." Ric smirked back. I felt a little uneasy seeing Ric and Belle talking to eachother but its only natural since they're eachother's exs!

"Want me to remind you?" she fluttered her eyelashes at him, and laughed when she saw my look of horror.

"No need to look like someone's died, Matilda! I was joking!" she rolled her eyes. I gave a silent sigh of relief.

Belle plonked herself down opposite us.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She is a bit intimidating, she wasn't actually asking us she was just trying to act like she had.

She knew we had to say yes.

"Hows things with you and Drew?" asked Ric.

"He's such a sleaze. Don't mention his name." Belle said dramatically.

"So what happened to you two lovebirds?" I put in.

"Belle, girlie!" Irene interrupted us by calling Belle.

"I need to talk to you!"

Belle made a face but got to her feet.

"See you later, sexy." she joked, blowing a kiss at Ric.

"She's such a slag." I laughed.

He shook his head. "She's okay."

My face fell, so he put his arms around me.

"I didn't mean I like her anywhere near as much as I like you."

He kissed me on my cheek, but then inched closer to my lips. It was a passionate and wonderful kiss.

"I love you Ric." I said softly.

"I love you too Mattie."


End file.
